barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Nathaniel Guthrie
(this actually has a lot of content, but more needs to be added) Reginald Nathaniel Guthrie, popularly known as RNG, is the resident orchestral conductor and general puppetmaster of the House. His machinations include the direction of the Grand Barriold Orchestra on what musical Hammy to play upon donations and the tilting of the Wheels of Destiny during the playing of many a game. He has no mercy, obeys no master, owes nothing and delights in fortune and disaster alike. As a Religious Figure Many see RNG as an prophet or even a god himself worthy of prayer and tribute. These diligent faithful are dully rewarded with NOTHING. Accomplishments Most of this strange conductor's pieces are signed with his initials, a sign of his self confidence/ego. Here are some examples: * Spider/Poop RNG: When Reginald feels as though a Hamilton has earned its way, he chooses to play the tale of the spider and Barrington in the bathroom, poopin'. The climax occurs as Barpompodoop banishes Spidey into oblivion. * Grandpa RNG: This occurs as the conductor finds a Hammy he thinks needs a valuable life lessons and thus warns the contributor that teenagers can NOT be your grandpa, and not to let them be your grandpa. * Noise Pollution RNG: a slightly less requested, but equally loved piece. To the same tempo of Gamps RNG, Reginald once again warns the donator to not listen to the Rabble who scream noise pollution (OH COME ON I"M NOT EVEN THAT LOUD) as he believes it's unwise to let your ears bleed. * Snake RNG: Whenever the maestro feels as though a donator is a big fan of the George Lucas classic, Indiana Jones, he will decide to help them declare their love by having the band talk about how Indy is afraid of snakes, and how the listener should "snake for it" (still unclear how to do that) * Commodore RNG: Sometimes, the Maestro starts to feel nostalgic for their earlier days, spending time on their Commodore 64. He fondly recalls the memory storage allowed within the early console, 64 kilobytes, a momentous feat for the time. Due to this, he has said that his favorite number is 64. The Nintendo 64 is his second favorite console. * Lettuce RNG: The Maestro has difficulty spending their money on things, the copious amount of it has proven to be a bit of a bother. He listens to his impulses when it comes to buying things, which has lead to many a piles of lettuce. This impulse has evolved into a greater love for the vegetable, he is willing to die for this lovely food now, as he has gotten to know them better. Chat members with a Tier 2 subby chubby are legally required to spam their Lechuga as fast as is possible. * Long RNG: This particular Hammy was made off of a bet between a fellow composer and the Maestro to make a song that is a tad bit longer than their usual work. The Maestro puzzled and toiled over how to properly extend his ballads without demeaning them or suffering a drastic drop in quality. One night, as he was re-tuning all of his finest instruments and devices, a sudden flash of an idea came to him, why, now it seemed so utterly asinine to have trouble coming up with such a simple solution, yet there it stood, right in front of his eyes. A spare sheet of music had been torn in two at some earlier point and, while it did peeve him to degrees he didn't think peeveable previously, he was also overwhelmed by inspiration and took to writing the Long RNG immediately. The solution was to simply repeat, repeat, repeat! He did not need to come up with anything new or overly complicated such as that! By the end of the night the piece was fully written and would be performed the very next day. This new, groundbreaking piece was a phenomenal hit with the general music going crowd and was so exquisite, that the previous composer mentioned withdrew from public life and public knowledge, to the degree that their identity was lost to time, and remains a mystery to this very day. This experience has ignited a self-loathing within the Maestro, due to his self-perceived overwhelming stupidity that, reportedly, has still not been properly addressed to this very day, despite his resounding success. *DOG RNG IS REAL Category:Characters Category:Deities